A Demon's Love
by Dark-Fluffy-Gal
Summary: Ten years ago, Kyuubi makes a deal with a young Sacred in training...At first he thinks this will be an easy soul to bag, but unfortunately he is quite wrong! He will go through hell and back to get Sasuke's soul! Naru/KyuubixSasu
1. Prologue: Bargain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form or fashion.

Rating: T

Warnings this Chapter: None

Reviews of the Chapter Award: [for people who give me the best reviews in later chapters]

Summary: Kyuubi/Naruto is a demon whom happens to love souls, so when he makes a deal with a slayer in training Sasuke- sparks will fly when he declares he'll do anything to get Sasuke's soul!

Prologue: The Bargain

A whimsical sigh escaped my parted lips as I scoped out the various humans that walked about the town as I lit the cigarette that I had slipped from my jacket's pocket. Once it was properly lit, I lifted what the humans called a cancer stick to my lips and inhaled deeply; the smoke and addictive nicotine went through my mouth, down my lungs and back out the same way it came. "Ahhhh…" The smoke eased out of my mouth in a little cloud while my eyes went to a boy whom eyed me…his bright eyes looked me over once and he gave me a questioning look. I didn't exactly know why the brat stared at me, quite frankly it gave me the willies…I didn't like kids. Ever. They were whiney, slobbery, and just out right annoying. So, this little monster (yes I do note the irony), continued to stare at me before I muttered a, "What?" before taking another puff of the delightful cig, as I shifted my garnet hair out of my red eyes-

The child was alone, I noticed, as he fidgeted and he twiddled his thumbs- as if he had no idea what to say to me. "Guess what mister?" He finally spoke up, his black eyes were sparkling with a gleam of something….I honestly couldn't care less what the gleam was nor did I care what he wanted to tell me. What I did note was how the boy looked higher class than most of the peasants that strode this area. For one: his clothes were not in taters by any means- they were hand crafted perfection, durable and expensive looking. And behind him his little back harbored a sheathe and sword; which made my eyes widen slightly- I was surprised to see this youngster carry such a thing. True, these times weren't ones to be spent on luxury, but boys this age shouldn't be wielding swords…they should be playing with toys or something. Right? Seeing him with the sword I couldn't help but grin at how big it was compared to him.

Awaiting my reply, the boy began to twirl some of his jet black hair that spiked in the back- he was maybe at the ripe young age of seven or eight, but hell, I've seen so many damn kids in all the years I had been alive I wasn't sure. I am a demon after all… "What kid?" I finally gave into this little game. He caught my interest with his sword and all, so why not give him some attention before his parents came to claim him and hall him off to a cozy home. Ha. What a joke. Home was an awkward term for me…being my father and mother weren't exactly ever around. Well, my mother croaked before I was even three and my father was always busy governing lower-class demons. The only time he was with me was to train me to take his place one day. A job, I never really intended doing. But, he was hell bent on his only son taking his place one day. So, here I was defying daddy dearest. "What is it teme? Spit it out." I growled again when the boy didn't answer me the first time I asked (which I asked nicely may I add).

The boy looked up at me with those black orbs before he opened his lips to speak, his features perked up as he beamed- "I'm going to be a _Sacred! _ My daddy's teaching me!" He then drew his sword from its sheathe; once it was drawn, I could feel my energy being drained by just being close to it…I had to withstand its presence, due to this being a town of _Sacreds…_or Slayers. This town was a breeding ground for them; I never would have expected this kid to be one in training, nor did I expect to be around one of these damned swords while I looked for my next victim. Each Sacred had a sword forged for them at a young age. That sword would be the Sacred's power source and partner for the rest of his/her life. And each bore a unique gem stone that was formed by the owner's blood and a bit of their soul…along with the blood of the first demon they had slain. These swords were made by the finest of the greatest of sorcerers. They by far were extremely powerful...but this tike before me couldn't harm a fly. At least I hoped.

"Th-that's nice kid…" I choked out, I already felt drained from being near that damned sword, "Why don't you sheathe it before you hurt yourself?" I tried to play it off what the sword's effects were having on me, thank God (or Satan…whatever a Demon is supposed to thank) that the kid didn't notice. I always hated being around the blades of a Sacred…they always made me queasy. But really nothing more…on mere low-levels the sword could easily immobilize them by just drawing the thing. Oh, and one more thing: every time a Sacred slayed a demon, its power grows… Fucking perfect. Now, ten years or so, this kid would be old enough to start taking on bigger demons…and hell maybe I'd run into him and have to kill em'(btw, it wasn't my policy to take out little kids…even if they are to grow up and become the enemy- which has happened might I add).

Salvation granted its wish to me when the boy sheathed the sword with a pout-like frown on his face, "I AM good with my sword mister!" He shouted angrily before crossing his arms and glaring at me. Ha. This kid was a riot…he was defiantly taking the boredom out of the day. "I'll show you! I will be the greatest of the Sacreds! And then you have to apologize!"

HA!

Apologize? Really? He was that determined was he? I then took another look of this young boy- Yes, I could tell, he would grow up to be a killer…a genuine demon killer. He had the starting build that would lead to such- "Alright kid, I'll make you a deal." I began, as my claws lengthened behind my back…, "In ten years time, if you can prove to me that you are the greatest of them all, then I'll give you something in return. What do you want?" I was a demon. Demons loved making deals and bargains that they could collect later- it was a simple way to pass the time. Plus the rewards were from time to time worth all the while.

The boy looked confused as he stared up at me, but then began to think as he twirled his thumbs again. "What do I want?" He echoed, while he shifted through different ideas that were swirling within his mind. "I want…" He started, as a smile grew. Here it came. Toys. Presents. Gifts. Power. Wealth. It would be something of that nature…even if he was small things as such were a needed essential to humans. Greedy little urchins. But hell, what would demons do without them? Angels above never came upon earth if they could help it…and then messing with other demons wasn't exactly fun. "You."

"Alright a-" I stopped. My voice began to trail into a ramble about stuff I didn't understand. He wanted…me? "Me…? But why?" I eyed him suspiciously, as if this kid could actually do something to me. I gritted my teeth in utter wonder to what this boy's reasoning was.

"Because." He stated bluntly without much else explanation. "If I win I want you as a friend. By my side. My partner when I slay demons. It'll be fun!" How could this little kid be so damn thoughtful about the future? A sharp mind indeed. Or did he just really want a friend? Either way it didn't matter. But could he really win this little bet? What a joke…there was no way. "My brother is too busy to ever be with me…so if you're there…" He let his own voice trail, not finishing the sentence after he elaborated a little more. I got the idea of where he was going, so I got the understanding. So he didn't get enough attention then hmmm? That's why he wanted a friend? I really didn't see the need for me though…but again I was a demon and didn't ask questions. I just wanted souls.

"If you can get me on my knees in ten years, then I'll accept that you are a great Sacred and I'll be your partner. If you fail your soul belongs to me. Agreed?"

"Yes!" He grinned at me while declaring, "I will win!"

"State your name boy." For some reason, his smile, made something within me churn…it was an odd feeling that made me feel guilty for tricking this young boy. But then again, could a demon really feel something like regret? Guilt? Could a demon like me really feel anything at all? I didn't think it was exactly possible…I've made many bargains and have confiscated many souls…so why did I want to hesitate with this child?

"Sasuke." He told me, his eyes gleamed with pride at the name…it hurt watching this boy…How could I do this?

"Sasuke, I, Kyuubi, will come in ten years time." I then laughed menacingly to attempt to strike some sort of fear into this boy's heart…but of course with this boy, it would end in failure. Not once did he look scared or even fazed really about what I was saying. Again, the out-of-whack feeling I was experiencing made me agonize what was to come in ten years. Though, this boy would be grown in ten years time…maybe what I was feeling was due to the fact he was a child. A cute one at that…

Once he agreed, my clawed finger then reached towards his throat, before he could react, I pricked it, making the flesh sting and hiss at my touch. The boy, to my surprise barely allowed a whimper to escape his lips before my marking appeared on his throat. "That is the symbol of our contract. We will meet again."

Sasuke gripped his neck as his eyes widened…realization lining his features. "You-you're a…" Now the fear I had longed to see met with this entire body as it began to quiver and shutter at my very presence. It felt- good…yet, I couldn't help but feel some sort of dread the way he looked at me. Usually I couldn't give a damn about what my victims thought about me. Honestly, they were meat. So, why bother caring what they thought? One doesn't bother thinking about the steak they so love or the eggs they consume. So, as a demon, I shouldn't care. But…of course I did.

"A demon my little Sacred?" I chimed as he began to back up, he would now try and run away. Far, far away from me and our little bargain. But as well as I know and any other demon, once a contract is made it has to be fulfilled no matter he consequences or cost of doing so.

The kid gapped a few more moments before his terrified expression switched (out of no where might I add) into one of wonder and awe like a (literally) a switch of some sort. "You're a demon? Awesome! You look human to me!" He then was some how everywhere…examining my body as if it were the most interesting thing to study one this planet Earth- I felt like one of those poor frogs that got slapped down on a dissecting table. Poor bastards.

"The…hell is wrong with you kid?" I finally hissed, my confusion maxed out and my patience zero. "You're a Sacred in training…you are supposed to eliminate things like me!"

This boy called Sasuke continued to stare at me, now looking at me like I, yes I, was the crazed one. The loon. The wacko. This wasn't right by any damn means. "The fuck did I do to deserve this?"

He was about to say something before my ears perked up to hear the boy's name be called. "Bye mister! My brother is calling me!" Turning around, the boy took off toward another male who looked almost the same as him…wait. That was. Itachi. An Uchiha. A FUCKING UCHIHA? "I made a deal with an Uchiha….?" I couldn't help but feel helpless…The Uchihas where the most elite of all Sacreds…and somehow each bore a special ability- used to control demons. Even high ranking ones like myself. What to do…what to do? Waiting until the two were out of sight, I began to leave as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself; I made my way back to what I called home.

"I could just take him out before he has the chance to subdue me." No, no I couldn't…he was a child, and even though I was a demon- killing off kids was not in my code of conduct. But then it hit me….A plan. For later down the road of course, and don't forget, a decade is like almost a breath of air for a demon, "This will work." I breathed a little easier as I continued to devise this plan to get me my soul. "Sasuke, Uchiha…you are mine."

Prologue: End

Author's note:

Another series is up~! :D I really like this one and what not so, expect to see more of this in the future!

And one more thing: The best reviewers will be honored every chapter ;D

Love yall~!

-Corie


	2. Chapter 1: Kyuubi vs The Human World

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form or fashion.

Rating: T

Warnings this Chapter: Swearing

Reviews of the Chapter Award: AmysheenO'reily – She who gave me the will to pick this back up- I needed a kick and she gave it to me! Thanks!

Summary: Kyuubi/Naruto is a demon whom happens to love souls, so when he makes a deal with a slayer in training Sasuke- sparks will fly when he declares he'll do anything to get Sasuke's soul!

AN: This chapter will be long, so I hope you don't get bored with it! Please read all the way through and let me know what you think at the end! Also, one more thing: this is a Yaoi! Don't worry children, it will get there I promise! I will change the rating later.

_This means thought/dream/ memory(flashback) _

**Chapter 1: Kyuubi vs. Human World**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How's this?" I turned around to look into my giant mirror that stood against one of the many stone walls in my house hold; it was quite large- decorated with rubies and gems of various sorts, the frame casted in gold. Ah, the fruits of other demons' labors made the stealing this worthwhile. Although, even this mirror was absolutely beautiful, it was haunted by a man who died many years ago. Of what causes? I hadn't the slightest clue…and why he haunted this mirror? Pfft, again, I had no fucking idea. So, there was no surprise when the mirror on the wall seemed to suddenly speak with a gruffy voice that sounded like a smoker about to die from lung collapse.

"You look stunning master." It drawled as if totally uninterested in what I had to say or do. I had been trying on different looks for my more human form/disguise. The humans were getting much smarter these days, so I had to come up with a new look almost all the time. Being, I am a demon who loves to make bargains, I am found out rather quick these days. But not anymore! With this new disguise I would be undetectable! "Amazing young master." The mirror was on auto pilot and was sputtering different things now.

I was ignoring it until it said, "That shirt makes your butt look big."

_Oh hell no._

I glared merciless daggers at it with my red eyes and held up my index finger as if telling the mirror to wait for a moment. The damned thing still seemed uninterested in what I was doing….but oh it would soon enough. I marched away for a few minutes, the thin seemed to be snoring by the time I had gotten back with what I had been searching for. The first item I hid behind one of the many chests I had scattered about the house, hell, I didn't even know what exactly was in that particular chest. It was like a treasure hunt every time I opened one of them….always a surprise. Anyway, back to the point of this blasted mirror: I then held up a smaller mirror in my hand. "Hey Mirror." I growled, no response. "MIRROR!" Again with the no response. Ugh…. The lack of respect these days was really getting to me. This generation was just…awful. I crushed the mirror in my hand and then decided:

"Fine! I will just cut to the chase!" I left and went to grab the second item that I had found. It was a sledge hammer that the Gods of Olympus would be jealous of. Huge and ready to crack a mirror, I swung it over my shoulder and smiled, "You have brought this one yourself mirror." I, the Kyuubi, would not be mocked this way!

The mirror came back to life suddenly and started speaking in a much higher voice, and with a lisp too. Like a gay best friend kind of thing. "Oh- Kyuubi! What …what…what are you doing? Go ahead and put that down now! You don't wanna hurt lil' ole' me do ya?" I huffed, this mirror was utterly entertaining….I could easily see why I hadn't smashed it just yet. I put down the mallet, but I didn't put it away. "You have one chance mirror. Don't blow it."

I rolled my eyes and then spat, "What color should my hair be? Eyes? Clothes?" The mirror made a le gasp and then began to sputter ideas. "Oh boy! I have just the thang!" In the mirror, an image appeared. It was me…but with short golden hair and bright blue eyes. The clothes were typical of what a Sacred would wear.

"What. The. Hell? Are you insane mirror? You want me to look like a Sacred?" I picked up the mallet and the mirror shrieked.

"Sir! Pa-lease let me explain!" I still held the sledge hammer in firm grip, but I allowed him to proceed before demolition, "Look, I remember you tellin' me about that Uchiha boy all them years ago! If you pretended you were a Sacred-"A light lit in my eyes when he spoke of this…I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Uchiha? I had nearly forgotten. Well, not exactly forgotten, but had misplaced in my memory file…ware house. Thing. Ugh…never mind.

"The Uchiha! Mirror you are brilliant! If I look like a Sacred, I could easily blend in! And get my soul…" A wide grin appeared on my face and I began to nearly drool over this…oh what a delectable soul this would be. I could almost taste it! "Hmm, it has already almost been a decade then?" Even I couldn't believe how fast time flew…being a demon it was almost like a blink. Or a breath of air. I had been here nearly since the dawn of man. What utterly boring years those were. Try getting something like an ape to sell you their soul. I didn't speak grunts. And 'ooh hoo ha's.' Or whatever.

Fine. I would look and act like a Sacred. This would be a walk in the park. "You have done well, Mirror. I will not shatter you just yet." I transformed into the blonde boy with my face that the mirror had shown me. I looked back at my new form and grinned. I looked so cute! Er…handsome. I snapped my fingers and my new garb appeared on me. It looked like something straight from the Assassin's Creed almost. Except my cloak was black and red. White was too pure for me. Eck… On my forearms there were bounds of armor that tied below them; more armor was also on my shins, and legs (all beneath the cloak, might I add); beneath the cloak, I was in a black shirt and red and silver belts that held various items I figured Sacreds would use. All I needed was a sword.

"Mmm boy you look hotssss!" He emphasized the s- making it sound like steam.

I whirled around and chunked the closest thing that was around me….which happened to be a pillow. Whoopee. That did so much damage, I was expecting a CRITCAL HIT sign to pop up somewhere. Rolling my eyes I decided to head out of the room. I summoned a demon blade to my hand, a blade I had made so many years ago. The blade fed off my essence and used my demonic aura to fuel its power. It had a large red gem in the middle of the hilt. It looked quite similar to a Sacred's. Good thing my past self had enough sense to do this. Unsheathing the blade I gazed at the steel that leaked my power- it also bore rubies encased within the steel as well. One of the finest weapons ever created. I smiled arrogantly and put the sword back in the sheathe.

I had wasted enough time with my bi-polar mirror. Or is it schizophrenic?

It was time to go back into the human world to claim that Uchiha's soul. To be truthful…I never once stopped thinking about that brat I made the pact with. And…perhaps I even made a trip or two to see his progress….but I hadn't checked in years. Hell, I was in hell and I had things to do, people to see…Anyways, so what if the time went by faster than expected, I was still ready to take this kid's soul. He made a bargain with me and that was that. Once a bargain was made, the deal had to be seen through no matter what. It was Demon code. And as one of the head honchos, I had to abide by the codes. They were magic enforced and the marking on the Uchiha's neck and the marking on my true form was a sign of our pact. If I didn't follow through, I would perish.

Demons were funny things weren't they? Their lives built around trickery and the love of souls, but then they actually had a code they had to follow. A law that they could not avoid nor escape. Who knew devils and demons had laws? We are quite civilized more than one would think. But, now that the deal was made and time almost up…give or take a month or so, it was time to reap the rewards of the deal that was forged.

So, why did I still have this sinking feeling in my gut, gnawing at me from the inside out about what I had done? I never gave a shit about any of the other meals I had consumed. So, why this boy? This Uchiha that made me actually consider guilt? Or what the humans called regret? I felt like a human with these emotions running rampant within me. "What are you doing Kyuubi?" He finally grumbled and hit my head a few times- when I began hitting myself and looking like an absolute loon, one of my servants walked by with a dumbstruck expression. I bet she thought I had lost it. And heck, maybe I had.

Now I really got to thinking about the boy I had met all of those years ago… He didn't cringe nor look at me in utter terror when I told him the truth about me. He didn't run nor try to hide from the bargain we had made. He stood up to me like I was nothing. Like I was a joke… Why would he want me as a…friend? I couldn't help but remember those big black eyes that looked up at me as if I were a wonder. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought about that encounter some…and when he played me with that horrified expression and then turned it into the complete opposite like a snap.

_The kid gapped a few more moments before his terrified expression switched (out of nowhere might I add) into one of wonder and awe like a (literally) a switch of some sort. "You're a demon? Awesome! You look human to me!"_

Haha! If the child had only known what he had done. Perhaps he did…who knew? And who's to say I didn't go back more than like I mentioned earlier? Maybe I didn't want it to already be ten years… I leaned myself against a wall and tried to think things through. There was no going back on a deal. No matter how much I willed it. My eyes still closed, I remembered what his bright eyes looked like, gazing up at me. That was when I first felt the pangs of human emotions. Ugh, damned kid…I bet he did it on purpose, just to screw with my head. Yeah that was it.

Yeah right.

And where did I need to start? True, with the markings on us both, I could easily 'feel' where he was…but it wasn't a way to exactly pin point the precise location. He could be anywhere by now. "My little boy is all grown up!" I scoffed at myself and pushed myself off the wall and proceeded to talk towards the door that lead to the human world. I knew from here on out, I was on a man hunt…Er soul hunt.

There was no going back once stepping foot outside the door. So what was I waiting for? Hesitating for? I wish I knew, but I forced myself to move forward anyway. My human hand went and reached for door handle, I stopped, and looked down at my hand. "Human…" I heard myself muse; my mind went blank momentarily before I turned the handle and stepped into the world of the Humans. The world that had my prey. That boy.

Stepping through the door, I left my home in hell and arrived in the Human World.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The light of the sun's rays made me blind for a few moments; however when my vision became clear, I felt the rush of being back in the Human World. It made me nearly fall over and hurl my guts out…Ugh, I hated coming to the Human World some times. But, business calls. I had appeared within the forest not far from a village, I could hear the bustling of the villagers in the market from where I was. Damn, this place had gotten much bigger in the last few years I was M.I.A from this area.

So, finding the Uchiha would be rather difficult. Well, time was on my side, so why not enjo-

"WHOA!" Behind me I heard a man scream as a team of horses almost trampled my ass to pancake flat. I managed to barely dodge this hoard of hooved monstrosities, not without some curses and shouts that I am not too proud of.

"Watch where you're going wrinkle farm!" I shouted as the old man's horses finally came to a stop a bit further ahead. The man jumped off the carriage and looked quite apologetic.

"Forgive me…I didn't mean to almost hit you dear Sacred…I just didn't expect for a man to be in the middle of this path." He said his words of apology and bowed humbly. Sacreds were…well…sacred to the people of his continent. So, I could see why he was so flustered… but maybe I should stay out of the middle of roads from now on. Don't want this trip to already be over before it even began!

"Where exactly are you going old man?" I asked after he had gone through another twenty apologies.

"To the village up ahead of course…I can see you are on your way there as well. Would you like a ride? It is the least I could do for nearly killing you." Well, when someone puts it that way, there wasn't a no involved in the case. So, I accepted and got into the carriage. I sat down on the opposite side of the carriage from where another man was sitting. I gave him a wave as a greeting, but he looked at me like I was the dirt between his toes. I didn't exactly like the vibes that were coming off of him, so, I looked out the window or anywhere else that didn't involve looking at him. Hell, he scared me!

I was happier than a bird with a French fry when it was time to get off. IT was quite possibly the longest twenty minutes of my life…I stepped off in a hurried rush and watched as the man stepped off (at a distance of course). He strode like he was royalty…the arrogant bastard. "Who the hell was that any way?" I grumbled, being able to scare a demon was impressive, so I was actually curious. He bore hollow eyes that looked like they were glaring past you and into your very soul. Hell, maybe he was looking into my soul…I wouldn't be surprised. "Weirdo." I muttered while walking away- but I stopped when I heard the people around saying something about him. 'Neji' I think they said…part of the Hyuga clan. THAT would explain it. They all had funky eyes. Good thing I didn't do anything to piss him off, they were incredible at spotting Demons- But then again, what if he knew what I was and he was just waiting to strike?

Damn here comes the paranoia.

One of the things I hated about being here was always having the paranoid feeling that something or someone was out to get me….well, actually there always was. I was notorious for soul getting and life taking. I wasn't a well liked demon. Who would have guessed that though? But still, the thought of a Hyuga roaming around here didn't exactly make me feel any more comfortable than I already was. I felt as if there was a curtain of animosity draped over me. Something told me he was on to me…so that meant, no magic or anything. Great. I truly was human at this point. Damn that wrinkle farm for putting me in this situation.

Finally getting my mind on the task at hand, I began to walk down one of the busy streets of the village turned town or city. The market here was huge now and the people seemed at a much more stable peace since my last visit. So much could change in such little time. It was crazy really. When I was done admiring the scenery, I went back to my mission: finding this kid! So, I tried feeling his presence… It was in this town for sure, but the strength was weak and seemed to be fading. Maybe he was leaving? This Uchiha was really beginning to piss me off. Couldn't he just stay in one spot? You know…for five minutes? It felt like this guy was jumping from place to place. Never in one spot. Damn him and his ADHD.

I was careful to pass the area where I had seen the Neji guy go into, but I did as nonchalantly as I possibly could. You know, hiding behind each post I could find, or carriage, or person…as I walked by the building. As soon as the building was out of sight, I let out a breath of air and closed my eyes in silent celebration- that is until…

THUNK. SMACK. THUD.

"Ow how ow!" I grumbled, rubbing my hurt ass and head. "I close my eyes for a few seconds and then I-" I looked up to initially bitch and moan about him making me fall, but instead saw a man glaring merciless, heartless, haughty daggers into my nonexistent soul. "Ow." I almost squeaked, seeing it was none other than, "Crazy eyes-er….Neji…How are you doing? Did you enjoy that carriage ride as much as I did?" I smiled half heartedly and tried to play it off. I stood up slowly and he remained silent. Eerily silent.

I forgot how much I hated humans. Damn them and their delicious souls! I swear I am going to quit! The Uchiha would be the last!

Who the hell am I kidding? Souls were the crack to my drugee. Get the analogy? I was addicted.

Neji continued to say nothing, but then finally held out something in his hand. I instinctively cringed; I was half expecting him to pull out a sword from his ass and kill me with it; but for the most part, he seemed unarmed. Instead, in his hand he held some money and then stated, "I have a job for you Sacred."

"M-me?" I asked and looked around to see if he was referring to someone else. And pointed to myself, "Why me?"

"Why not? Every Sacred is capable right? Or are you a wannabe?" He said all of this with such a stoic expression I wondered if this guy had any emotions at all. Maybe I was the human and he was the demon in this picture.

My eyes narrowed, I didn't like being looked down upon; and my abilities were flawless. I could take out anything he had in mind in a cinch. "What is your offer?" I growled almost, missing the fact he was purposely trying to piss me off in order to get me to do what he wanted. As my father told me, my…human emotions got the better of me. A lot.

His crazy eyes looked around as if to make sure no one else was listening in, why would it matter if anyone else knew? If it was a demon, there was no if ands or buts. Usually it's please kill it and that was it. Right? Or was I missing something? "I need you to take care of a demon not far from here. I sent another Sacred to kill it some time ago, but he has yet to complete the mission. So, I want you to do it. You look weak, but I think you are capable. "He paused and then added, "Am I wrong?"

True, from what I had experienced in the first hour of my being here, back in the Human World, I wanted to change and just annihilate the place…but it was against my code. And some laws that my father actually put in place. Why should it matter if I just transformed and killed and ate everyone here? That sounded very demon to me…but again, I was under a harsh law that meant death if broken. And plus, where is the fun in just killing everyone and not going through the painful labors of hiding oneself from the world and suspicious crazy eyed people? Ha…yeah right.

_Thanks pops. _I thought irritably as I refrained from devouring this human. "You are wrong. Now leave me alone and go find another person to bother." I stood and began to walk away, happy that I had rid myself of him.

For the moment.

"You think you can just walk away Sacred? You must accept my offer Sacred. It is a part of your code is it not?" A victorious smile formed on his face as he crossed his arms. "Here is the map with the location of the demon. Also, your money and a few other things. The other Sacred I hired will be somewhere around here. If you find him great. If you don't I don't care either. So, my friend, Crazy Eyes has to leave now to go do big people stuff. Have fun." He shoved me a hand bag looking thing with all the contents he had spoken of and then made his way out of my life.

Great.

Fucking.

Great.

So, I was stuck with this job…otherwise I'd be exposed or brought to the justice here. It was a lose, lose situation. I found the closest column, beam post, anything and hit my head several times. This. Was. Getting. Old. People stared, but I didn't give a crap anymore. I just wanted my soul, so I could leave and then be done with this place and these sniveling humans. And Crazy Eyes. Damn Crazy Eyes…

With nothing else to do, I found myself opening the map, who knows, maybe looking for the demon I as assigned to kill, I would find my Sacred. My Uchiha. My soul. Hmmm, well, it couldn't hurt. When I pulled out the map, a few other things fell out. "Oh for fuck's sake!" I grumbled, and bent over to pick up what had fallen; it seemed to be a picture of the demon I was to hunt…along with a picture of the other Sacred. He was pretty cute too; black eyes and black hair that…that…I bit my tongue in utter shock and dropped everything put the picture in my hands. "You!" I said to the picture who, of course, said nothing in response. It was the Uchiha!

People stared at me from all around now; I seemed like a complete and total loony. Talking to a picture. "Look away from him dearie…that what people call a freak show." I heard one old woman say to what seemed to be her granddaughter. I whipped around and growled back, "Can it wrinkle farm number two!"

In the end I ended up being beaten with her purse and made her grand kid cry. Well, despite that, I had a lead. If the Uchiha was looking for the same demon I was put on, then maybe finding him wouldn't be so hard. Luck was finally on my side!

Or was it?

~Chapter End~

**Next Chapter: Meeting**


End file.
